


Apathy is a Dangerous Dwelling Place

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [18]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Apathy is a Dangerous Dwelling Place

How strange, it seems, to

yearn for experience, knowledge,

sensations, and friendships.

When they arrive, who are we to

Dismiss them? They are there to be had.

One may disregard them sometimes

Or experience them vicariously.

Why, then, do some of us

Sit back and let it all pass by?

It is close enough to taste and

Hear and feel, yet we push it away!

We shy away from it.

What holds us back?

Fear? Fear of what?

The unknown?

The uncontrolled circumstance?

Apathy is a dangerous dwelling place.

Leave, if you can.


End file.
